1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a linear pulse motor, and more particularly to a guide mechamism for a movable body in a linear pulse motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A linear pulse motor is widely used, for example, as a drive source for linearly moving and accurately positioning a head in a printer or an optical read-out apparatus. The head is fixed to a movable body in a linear pulse motor. A guide mechanism is required for linearly moving the movable body with high accuracy. It is unfavourable that the movable body moves meanderingly along a stator in the linear pulse motor.
The guide mechanism of the prior art is complicated in construction, and expensive. Or a highly accurate linearity cannot be obtained with the guide mechanism.